Animal Parade: A Day in the Life
by Rastanton94
Summary: Experience roughly a day of what I go through on Animal Parade. Hope you love it.


Welcome to a day in the life of my Animal Parade character. Please note that my charrie is Angela, the Tree of Tranquility girl. And that's all you need for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

**Animal Parade: A Day in the Life**

It was just another normal spring day on Castanet Island. Of course, can anything be normal on this island? The inhabitants arose at their usual hour, preparing their shops for the day, making breakfast, etc.

So as usual, the residents of Galactic Ranch woke up at their usual ungodly hour of six a.m. As usual, the local known fortune-teller effortlessly awoke, avoiding the cat and making his way to the small dresser that magically held his and his wife's clothing. Halfway through, Rack, the island's hero and his wife follow suit. They gave each other a hearty good morning, briefly embracing. Quietly, the couple began making breakfast.

Since it was spring, wheat and potatoes were being grown, meaning the best crops got made into the best pancakes. The first batch was almost ready when the sound of little boys bickering with each other could be heard. From their room came the children of Galactic Ranch, studious Nasuko and care-free Richard. As usual, the latter commented on the sun or clouds that need a thorough explanation from his older brother.

"No, the Harvest King does _not _collect sheep wool for clouds, Richard!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do they look so fluffy all the time?"

"Because they contain water that will be rain!"

"Are you sure? I think I saw some hooves sticking out of one once."

Rack and Gale could only roll their eyes at the younger boy's ideas. Leaving the Wizard to the food, Rack crossed the room to greet her sons, kissing each on the cheek and telling them to sit down. They did so, and Gale rewarded their obedience with delicious pancakes. Both instantly dropped their argument and began working away at the food.

Rack brought out butter, strawberries, and blueberries from the refrigerator, setting them around the table. Richard instantly reached for a scoop of the strawberries, dumping them on his food. Nasuko calmly reached for whatever was nearest, arranging the berries neatly on his plate. Both parents smiled at them, knowing full well that children will be children.

Not long after, the food was eaten, the table cleared, plates washed. It was now time for work. By habit, Nasuko brought out his hammer from the toolbox, picked up his lunch, and headed off towards the Garmon Mine. But not without another kiss from Mama, of course. Richard instead pulled on his headphones and dragged his fishing pole to the little pond located toward the northeast part of the ranch. Gale called out a goodbye to both, knowing that only one of them would hear it.

With her own lunch in hand, Rack stepped outside and began her own work. Ringing the outside bell, her animals marched outside, eager for some sunshine. Carefully avoiding them, Rack watered all growing crops while Gale set to work pulling weeds. Once the cows (and goat) were milked, and the eggs turned to mayonnaise did the rancher really began her work.

Stuffing whatever she found alongside the road, Rack made her way into Harmonica Town. Saying hello to Hamilton, she made her way across town to the Ocarina Inn. Passing Calvin, the rancher made her way inside.

"Oh Rack hello, and welcome." Colleen said, smiling.

"Good morning Colleen. The usual please" Rack said, a slightly embarrassed smile upon her face.

"Well, it's the usual price then" the innkeeper said, winking. "I have to ask Rack, what do you do with all this food anyway?" she asked.

"Oh you know, stuff" Rack said.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah."

Colleen handed her "the usual", a Potato Gratin and a Blackberry Pie. Saying goodbye, Rack exited, and went right next door to Choral Clinic. Playing just outside by himself, Van politely greeted her.

"Good morning Miss Rack. I assume you brought me another gift today?" he asked.

"Oh Van, how did you know?" she replied, pulling out the fresh gratin.

"Please excuse me, but you have become very predictable Miss Rack" Van said automatically. "Lately, I have been having small breakfasts knowing that you will be bringing me this. Thus, my parents have been worried about my health" he continued.

Rack could only laugh, and promised the boy she'd talk to his parents. Satisfied, he returned inside the clinic, probably to get a spoon. Instead of looking for Anissa or Jin, Rack walked off a little ways, and pulled out a bright orange whistle from her pocket. Making sure no other animal was around, she blew into the Animal Whistle. Suddenly, a hippo appeared in front of her.

"Hello Humphrey, always nice to see you" Rack said, sliding onto the animal's pack. Grunting in reply, Humphrey began his rather slow walk to Fugue Forest. A surprisingly short while later, the hippo dropped the rancher off in front of a rather odd cabin deep within the forest. Without knocking, Rack made her way into the Witch's domain.

"Oh Rack, you've come back again!" the Witch greeted her, hands out and ready for her pie. Rolling her eyes, the rancher handed it over, smiling at the Witch's excited reaction. With a triumphant face, she whisked herself over the aging table she had, already laden with plates and dining utensils. But today, there was a second plate across from the first, and an extra pair of knives.

"I'm not sure what came over me, but today I decided to share some pie with you Rack. You better come get a slice now, while my oddly good mood lasts". Touched, Rack joined her in the consuming of baked goods.

"Look its Rack!"

"Hi Rack!"

"Nice to see you Rack!"

"What's up, Rackio?"

"Happy to uhm…see you again….Rack" greeted the Harvest Sprites. The five danced around her happily, overjoyed as always too see her. In only a matter of minutes, each sprite was stuffing a mushroom into his pocket. Only after getting five "thank you!", did Rack greet the always lovely Harvest Goddess.

"Rack, good afternoon. I was wondering when you would visit" she said.

The rancher only nodded in return. She spent a little over a half at the spring until she gave her goodbyes and went off towards the Mine. Rack didn't get far when she spotted her son having a late lunch with Owens's and Kathy's son, Roy. The two were having an intend conversation while enjoying some rice balls. Smiling, the rancher turned away, blew on the Animal Whistle again, and had Trunks whisk her away to Flute Fields.

'_Now this is how you end a busy day'_ Rack thought. She was sitting along the bank of the river, pulling in whatever she caught. A bit earlier, Angie, the daughter of Candace and Julius, joined her. The young girl quietly sat next to her, and would occasionally ask her about fishing, ranching, and even her son's.

"Does Richard-kun really fish everyday?" she asked in a small voice.

"Not everyday. Sometimes it rains, sometimes he just doesn't feel like it" Rack replied. The purple haired girl only nodded, and stared out at the water, a faint blush on her face. This was the best time of day to fish, when the sun began to set, bleeding the water with it's reflection. So calm, so peaceful, so beautiful. Suddenly there was a sharp tug on the fishing line. Jumping up, Rack (With some help from Angie) began tugging and reeling in whatever was on the other side. A few seconds later, they had a nice big Brown Trout between. Although a tad wet, both girls smiled happily. From up above, a voice called out.

"Angie my dear! I believe its getting oh so late. Time to come home!" it rang out.

"Coming Daddy!" Angie called back. Seeing that it was, the duo walked briskly back up the hill. Standing there was Julius, impatiently waiting for his daughter. His worried face lit up as they came near,

"Oh Rack, I didn't know you were here! If I did, I suppose Angie could have played for a little longer" he said.

"Oh, that's alright. I have to get home anyway to make dinner. Speaking of which, here you go!" Rack said, handing the recently caught trout to him. "I hope you enjoy it" she said.

"Oh you didn't have to! But we'll be happy to take it" Julius said, now holding the (slimy icky scaly) fish in his hands. Father and daughter said farewell, and headed home. Waving goodbye, Rack headed off to her own.

Richard had surprised her when Rack returned home, by returning all the animals back to their respective housing. Ruffling his gray hair, mother and son stepped inside the house. Gale had already begun to make dinner, for the house was filled with heavenly aromas. Her cat, Cinder was circling the Wizard's legs, meowing up at him with each circle. Mami, her boar, sat a little ways off, grunting every three Cinder turns. Across the room, BJ the rabbit bounced around while Snakey (obviously the snake) snoozed nearby. Kissing Gale on the cheek, Rack washed up and helped prepare dinner. As Richard was setting the table, Nasuko dragged his hammer in. The older boy put it away and went off the wash off the grime that caked his face and hands.

Finally, dinner was ready and the little family sat down to eat. It was unclear whether there was more talking than eating or vice versa. Each member had a short story to tell about his or her (mostly his) day. Dinner was thoroughly enjoyed, and so was the ice cream that Gale had made earlier. The boys ran upstairs to watch whatever nightly program was being aired on the large television kept there. When the room was built, Rack outfitted it with a large, comfy couch and the T.V, wanting it to be a place where memories could be made.

But sadly, bedtime came to soon. Rack kissed both boys goodnight while Gale tucked them in. Before going, Rack told Richard that he had a play date with Angie the next day. He nodded sleepily, and then fell asleep. Opposite of him, Nasuko did the same. The parents ended their day with a relaxing bath, and snuggled up close together in bed. Only then did the weight of day crash onto them, putting them into a well deserved sleep.

At six a.m. the next morning, it pretty much started all over again.

Wow, not bad for two and a half hours of work. Most of the events described are actual events that I perform everyday. I'm just waiting it out till summer. Then I can catch that damned King Salmon and send my home boy Nasuko away forever! Aren't I a great parent? =3

R&R please!


End file.
